El ninja copia
by daphne-gabycoco
Summary: Por que Kakashi Hatake llega tarde... en realidad no es un razon absoluta. Angst. Divagaciones...


**Jeje, aquí voy otra vez, estoy atrasando el de Naruto un poco por que creo que tiene muchas cosas que poner, y todavía no me decido...**

**Gracias por abrir el vinculo**..............................ENJOY

* * *

Bueno no era que quisiera llegar tarde a todos lados, era tan solo que no planeaba quedarse tanto rato en al altar a los caídos. De hecho ni siquiera planeaba llegar ahí, pero de alguna manera terminaba quedándose horas, pensando. Recordando. No era como la mayoría pensaba, que hablaba con la gente que se había ido. No tendría sentido entonces ir tan seguido. Iba más que nada para recordar, o eso le gustaba pensar. Por que pasaba tal cantidad de horas ahí que ya no podría decir que hubiera solo una razón.

Sabía que su historia era normal. Los milagros cotidianos. Las desgracias usuales. Nada del otro mundo, nada de que sorprenderse. El problema es que de tanto ver situaciones las vemos sin gracia. Pero cada momento tiene su magia, incluso las que no son tan agradables. Sabía que no era la primera vez que caían camaradas en el campo de batalla, sacrificándose por la felicidad de los que amaban. Y que no seria la ultima. Que no era un evento extraordinario aprender una lección a costa de la vida de un amigo. No era la primera vez que un ninja quedaba sin los compañeros de su niñez. No seria un suceso sin precedentes la muerte de tus padres, de tu sensei. Que no seria la primera vez que el avidez de poder, que el ansia de un objetivo arrastrara a un ninja a traicionara a su aldea, dejando sus lazos, como si no importaran. Que todos eran desastres naturales en el mundo shinobi donde vivían.

Pero Hatake Kakashi, el tan renombrado ninja copia, sabia que eso no le quitaba el dolor a los que se quedaron atrás, a los estragos del mundo de odio. Pero quedaba la satisfacción de que así como seguían sucediendo las adversidades de diario, también pasaban los prodigios cotidianos. Una nueva vida. Un sueño con la fuerza de desafiar al mundo. Un amor que trasciende a la propia persona. El deseo de proteger a la gente que quieres.

Aun así, él sabia que tenía muchas cosas que aprender. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke le mostraron un par de cosas. Hasta Sai lograba dejarle algo. Que la vida no debe ser lo que te han dicho que sea. La vida es para vivirla, y que hay cosas mas fuertes que el odio.

No podía si no reflexionar en ello cuando miraba la piedra con infinidad de nombres. De gente de Konoha que, literalmente, habían dejado su marca en la aldea. De no mas de diez centímetros cuadrados, sobre una piedra. Quizá ese humilde monumento era más representativo de la aldea que la imponente montaña donde estaba grabadas las caras de los Hokages.

Entre toda la maraña de pensamientos que lograba armar frente al la piedra oscura, hacia demasiado años ya para recordarlo, logro llegar a la razón por la cual visitaba tan insistentemente sus recuerdos. Para no olvidar. No era que algún día fuera a olvidar el regalo de Obito, a Rin, o la muestra de valor de Minato Namikase. No. Tenia miedo de olvidar que el quería ayudar a que la gente cercana a ti es lo mas importante. No dejar que los años lo endurecieran. No dejar distorsionar los recuerdos como lo hizo Orochimaru. No desarrollar ideas extrañas como Danzou. Quería seguir siendo el mismo Kakashi al que Obito dio su ojo. Posiblemente un poco mas viejo, un poco mas sabio, pero debía honrar las ideas de su amigo. Las había hecho suyas, y no permitiría que quedaran en el olvido.

De cierto modo se sentía culpable por la terrible obsesión de Naruto. No por su obstinación, eso era totalmente crédito del ninja imperactivo, y de Jiraiya-sama en alguna medida. Pero el les había dicho que lo mas importante que tenia eran sus lazos con otras personas. El trabajo en equipo, el aprecio mutuo.

El ya les había enseñado todo lo que podía, ahora quedaba ver que hacia con ello. Ahora podía entender en cierta medida el sentimiento de su sensei cuando el se mostraba renuente a sus ideas. Comprendía ahora el por que dejaba que la rivalidad continuara, y que los sentimientos escondidos continuaran ahí. Ahora esperaba el haber hecho lo correcto, haber transmitido integro el mensaje del 4to Hokage.

* * *

**La idea era hacer una historia del librito pervertido de Kakashi... pero termine de alguna forma en el monumento... es que mi mente tiende a divagar demasiado.**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, o de plano digan que de cual me fume y les de no? jajaja. Se que la idea salió algo extraña, pero pues así soy yo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
